Tardis meets the enterprise
by Timey-wimey-Crow
Summary: A distressed tardis calls for help, the Enterprise picks up. (This is a work in progress, and i would love some ideas and constructive critisim.)
1. Intro

_Defenses down_

"Yes, yes. I'm aware of that!" The doctor said with frustration. The tardis was spinning out of control, the doctor had no idea what was wrong with her.

 _Life support systems fading_

"Yeah, yeah-I know just hold on one moment,"

The doctor fiddled with more buttons, hoping for something to work.

 _Emergency distress beacon sending now_

"Oh please, there's still time for me to fix-" the ship tossed the Doctor across the room, cutting him off mid sentence. He began to say something else, but the tardis tossed him again-this time slamming his head against the railing, knocking him unconscious.

"Captain," uhura began. "I'm getting a message,"

Captain Kirk nodded as he stared at the blue box on screen. It had appeared basically out of no where, and looked like a London police box from the 1900s.

"It's a distress signal-coming from that box," uhura turned to face the captain. They both had and equal amount of confusion in their expression. Officer Spock had already began scanning the thing, which almost burned the machinery. He did get a few readings in before it began breaking, confirming the distress signal and life signs.

"Lock onto it. Beam it aboard as soon as possible." Captain Kirk said as he beckoned for Spock to leave the bridge with him.


	2. Part 2

(This one'll be longer, pt 1 was just an intro I guess)

The mysterious blue box was just small enough to fit. Kirk had called for McCoy Incase medical help was needed, and Scotty for dealing with the unusual box. Kirk had assumed the box would be made of metal, but instead it appeared to be wood. Spock was silent as his tricorder told him a variety of error messages. The wooden walls to the box were soft like wood, you could even dent it with your fingernail if you pressed hard enough, but after a second the wood seemed to heal itself-erasing the scratches altogether. The blue box was fascinating-as Spock pointed out almost enthusiastically, but there was still a big problem. Scans had detected a life form inside the box, and McCoy believed there wouldn't be one in a bit of time.

No matter how much Scotty sawed at or burned the box, it would not open.

Angrily, Scotty got Kirk and McCoy to assist in the prying open of the doors. Spock, on the other hand, was ignoring his tricorder and just staring the the thing. He was almost in a trance like state.

"Spock, We could probably really use some Vulcan strength right now!" McCoy said as he tried to break the wooden doors.

Spock came over and grabbed onto the handles to the doors. Instead of pulling like McCoy suggested, he froze and closed his eyes. The other three stopped trying to tear apart the box to watch.

"Don't try to break it, your efforts are wasted," Spock spoke calmly, eyes still closed.

"She just needed to know if she could trust us,"

"She?" McCoy began. "Spock what in God's name are you talking about,"

Spock let go of the handles and stepped back.

"The box, well, ship...is alive and fully conscious, and breaking,"

"Spock, how did you know she was alive?" Kirk asked.

"She reached into my head when I touched her,"

"But we all touched her, why you?" Kirk said with just a hint of suspicion.

"Obviously She was just waiting for a being with a superior intellect to come along," Spock said hiding a grin. He practically radiated smugness. Spock reached out to pull on the handle again, this time the door opened with no restraint. Smoke immediately poured from inside the box, a body fell out and the doors shut themselves. Spock pulled the handles again-locked. He had hoped to investigate the interior himself, since the smoke was too dense to see through.

"Help me get this man to the sickbay!" McCoy said to the other three as he dragged the body away from the box.

The man who fell out of the box was unconscious in one of the sickbay beds. McCoy fussed with his instruments-none of which seemed to work on him.

"What's wrong with him, bones?"

"He's got a concussion, inhaled a lot of smoke..other than that-I dont think I can figure out the way these machines are all acting up."

McCoy tested out some of the instruments on himself, then back on the man.

"According to this his heart rates doubled and he doesn't even have lungs! It's impossible!" McCoy was frustrated.

"Have you tried entertaining the thought that he may not be human?" Spock pointed out curiously.

"Of course I thought of that, but nothing would suggest that he'd be anything else.."

"Maybe not based on appearances, but his lack of lungs and doubled heart rate could be because he's not like you,"

McCoy took a few more reading then went over to the computers.

"Computer, search databanks for known species with Two hearts, Two livers, pulmonary tubes parallel to the lymphatic system, body temperature of sixteen degrees Celsius, and a triple strand helix,"

" _No current matches,"_ the computer responded.

"Current? Kirk what is that s'posed to mean?"

The captain shrugged.

"Computer," Spock began, "Check for extinct species or mythical species,"

"Spock, I doubt he's a sort of extinct lege-"

" _One match,_ " the computer cut him off. " _One mythical species found,"_

"Computer," Spock began. "Description, please,"

" _Mythical exctinct species; TimeLord. A race believed to be only of legends, The timelords of gallifrey could harness the power of the time-vortex and travel through time. Legends say the timelords would never interfere with events, but only observe. TimeLords classiefied as Mythical, but some evidence may suggest otherwise. Their Planet, Gallifrey, is said to be lost,"_ the computer stopped.

"Timelord? Sounds pretty stuck up to me.." Bones mumbled.

"I've never heard of legends about timelords before, and I'd thought I'd heard 'em all," Kirk looked down at the man who was now mumbling words in his sleep. "Bones, what's he saying,"

"Sounds like..mathematical equations?"

"Keep an eye on him. Call me if he wakes up,"

Bones nodded in return, and with that the captain motioned for Spock to follow him to the bridge. Bones continued to monitor the _timelord_ , although he had some serious doubts about it. Bones watched the man as he grew more still. He was no longer muttering anything, and slowly his breathing would get lower and lower.

A few hours had passed by. At this point, McCoy was half awake in the chair across from the strange man. It was late, but he had to keep monitoring the guy for Jim. He hardly noticed when the guy actually began to wake up. If it wasn't for that laugh, McCoy probably would've fallen right asleep.


End file.
